Destiny goes missing
by LilNate03
Summary: Destiny, and her daughter, Alania got kidnapped by Eddie Ford, only Matthew can save them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday, Matthew was about to visit Destiny and the baby after school. He went

to put something in his locker, when he turn around he see Nate walking to his locker,

and Nate saw him looking at him. Matthew got mad and said, "you, you the one who put

me in a coma!" Nate walk up to Matthew and said," I know, and I'm sorry, but, you the

one who killed my father!" Matthew got mad, and said, "look, I told you, I'm sorry, I

didn't want to kill your father, it just happened, I was upset when he Kidnapped my

mom." Nate made a smart comment, and said, " and that's how you kill my dad?"

Matthew got really angry, and said, " look, I was in a coma for months, and I wasn't there

when Destiny needs me." Nate said, " Well, you should thought about it, before you kill

my father." Matthew slam Nate to the locker, and said, Don't try me, or I'll make your

life miscible!" Then, Dani rushed to stop the fight, and said, "Matthew, Nate, what are

you guys doing?" Matthew got angry, and said, "I giving him what he deserve." Nate

said, "look, I said I was sorry." Matthew said," that's not good enough, you want me hurt,

just like I hurt your dad, you will pay, one way or another!" Dai try to calm down

Matthew, and said," Matthew, don't do this, look, Destiny probably need you now,

with the baby." Matthew said, this an't over, Nate." Matthew walks away. Dani rush to

hug Nate, and said, are you alright?" Nate said, " yeah, I don't think Matthew is ok."

Dani said, it's ok, Matthew is going through a lot of stuff." Nate said, " yeah, and it's all my

fault." Danielle said, it's not your fault, it's nobody fault, both of you was angry at each

Other, that's all. Nate said, I hope he forgive me?" Danielle smile, and said, he will, soon,

let's get something to eat. So, they did..

* * *

><p>Matthew walk to Destiny's house, bringing flowers, and diapers for Destiny, and the baby. He knock on the door, and Mrs. Evans open the door, and said, "Matthew, come on<p>

In". Matthew walk in, and said, "so, where Destiny, and the baby?" Mrs. Evans said,

"was she with you?" Matthew said, " nope." Mrs. Evans said, " let me call Destiny's cell,

and see where she at." Mrs. Evans dial Destiny's number, and her voice mail pick up.

Mrs. Evans said, " she didn't pick up, maybe she with Richard." Then, Mr. Evans open

the door, and said, " hey, honey, hello, Matthew. Mrs. Evans spoke to Richard, and said,

Honey, have you seen Destiny, she not picking up my call?" Mr. Evans said, " No, I

thought she was with Matthew?" Mrs. Evans said, that was I thought too, but, she

wasn't." Mr. Evans said, "Where could she be?" Mrs. Evans said, she probably visit

Danielle?" Then, Matthew phone rang, he hope if it was Destiny, but, it was a strange

number, he answer the phone, and said, "Hello." The strange man answer and said, " It's

been a long time Matthew Buchanan." Matthew said, " who is this?" The Strange man

said, " like you don't remember me, it's me, Eddie Ford." Matthew was shock, and said,

Eddie Ford, but, I thought you was dead, I kill you." Eddie said, " you thought you kill,

but, I was never dead." Matthew said, " what do you want, and how you got my number?"

Eddie said, " your girlfriend that's what, that's right, I got your girlfriend, and you baby

girl." Matthew said, " What, you kidnapped Destiny, and my daughter, why?" Eddie

said, " to get revenge, I want a deal." Matthew said, " what kind of deal?" Eddie laughed,

and said, "You get to have Destiny, and your Daughter free, and I get to kill you."

Matthew said, "what?" Eddie said, " you get to have your girlfriend, and your daughter

free, and I get to kill you, do we have a deal?" Matthew said, "it's a deal." Eddie said, "

you are very smart kid, but, I think your girlfriend wants to speak to you, hold on." Then

he gave the phone to Destiny, Destiny look like she been abuse, she beat up really bad, she spoke, and said, " Matthew said, " Des, Des, are you Ok?, how the baby

doing?" Destiny smiled, and said, "Alania is Ok, Matthew , I'm so scared, I don't know

what to do, I'm afraid." Matthew said, " Don't worry, I'll find you." Destiny said, " No,

Matthew is too dangerous, he will kill you." Matthew said, " don't worried, I'll have

Shun, and my dad to help me find you, hold tight, I'm on my way." Then Eddie said, " if

you want to see your girlfriend and your daughter, find me at the warehouse, be alone, no

cops, but, only you." Matthew said, " Alright, deal." Eddie laughed, and said, " good, I'm

glad we have this conversation, see you later, Matthew." Then, he hung up. Mr. Evans

said, " who was that?" Mrs. Evans said, " was that Destiny, is she ok?" Matthew said, "

Destiny, and Alania is kidnapped by Eddie ford, he want me to make a deal." Mr. Evans

said, A deal, what kind of deal?" Matthew said, " if Destiny, and Alania be free, and I

will die." Mrs. Evans said, " lord hell mercy, Matthew, that's too dangerous, we need to

call the police, Maybe, Bo, and Nora will help us." Matthew said, " No, look Destiny, and

Alania needs me, It's my job to be there for them, I'll have Shun, and my dad to help

me." Mr. Evans said, " Matthew, are you sure, because, it's too dangerous?" Matthew

said, "I'm sure, look, Mr. Evans, I love your daughter, I will do my best to bring Destiny,

and Alania back home safe." Mrs. Evans said, " Destiny is very lucky to have you."

Matthew said, "I know, I should go, I'm going to my dad's job, so, he can help me." Mrs.

Evans said, " be careful, Matthew, sweet heart, Will call Danielle, and tell her that

Destiny is Kidnapped." Mr. Evans said, "Hey, Matthew turned, and said,

"yeah, what is it, sir?" Mr. Evans said, "Thank you, for trying to save my daughter, she is

very lucky to have you." Matthew said, " thanks, Mr. Evans, wish me luck." Then, he

left. Mrs. Evans said, "Do you think he will find Destiny, and Alania ?" Mr. Evans said, " I know he will, with the help of Shun, and Bo, trust me, Matthew will find our Daughter,

and our granddaughter." Mrs. Evans said, " how you know?" Mr. Evans said,

"Because, I do, you just have to trust Matthew, he doing the best he can." Mrs. Evans

said, " I hope Destiny is ok, and the baby."

* * *

><p>At the warehouse, it was dark. Eddie ford had Destiny tie in a chair, so, she can't get<p>

away. Destiny was fighting her way to get untie, and said, " you will never get away of

this, my boyfriend will save me, and you will go back to jail." Eddie Ford laughed, and

said, " that's very cute, but, me, and your little boyfriend made a deal." Destiny said, " a

deal, what kind of deal?" Eddie Ford said, " he get have you, and your daughter free, and

he will die." Destiny said, " if you try to kill Matthew, I will make sure I kill for sure."

Eddie ford slap Destiny in the face hard. Eddie Ford said, " you lucky I haven't kill you

and your daughter yet." Eddie slam the door hard. Alania start crying, and Destiny try to

talk to Alania to calm her down, and said, " don't worried, Daddy will save us, I hope."

* * *

><p>Matthew made it to the police department. He was running to his Dad's office, he ran<p>

pass John McBain, and John said, " Matthew, what's in a hurry? Matthew said, " sorry, I

got to tell my mom, and dad something important." he ran away. John said, " ok."

Matthew made it to his dad's office. Matthew ran out of breath, and said, " Mom, Dad, I

got something very important to tell you." Bo said, " sure, son." Nora said, " what's

wrong sweet heart?" Matthew said, " Destiny, and Alania are kidnapped. Nora said, "

what, Kidnapped?" Bo said, " by who, son?" Matthew said, " Eddie Ford, he's back, and

he took my girlfriend, and my daughter away from me." Nora said, " What, Matt, Eddie is

dead." Bo said, " are you sure, son?" Matthew said, " I'm sure, he told me that meet him

at the warehouse. " Bo said, " well, it's almost 9, are you sure we will find her, and

Alania at night?" Matthew said, " I'm sure, let's go, dad, I call Shun to meet me at

warehouse." Bo said, " ok, Red, make sure you bring back up, when we call you." Nora

said, " ok, be careful." They left. Natalie walk in, and said, " Aunt Nora, where Uncle Bo,

and Matthew is going?" Nora said, " There trying to find Destiny, and Alania." Natalie

said, " what, Destiny and Alania are missing?" Nora said, " yeah, Eddie Ford kidnapped

them." Natalie said, " what, wait, Eddie Ford is dead, that's impossible." Nora said, " I

know, I goanna need back up, cause were going arrest Eddie Ford cause, I'm not going to

let Eddie do the same to Destiny like he did to me." Natalie said, " I'm on it, Aunt Nora,

me, and John will get back up." Nora said, " thank you, Natalie left. Nora was

looking at a picture off of Bo's Desk, and looking at a picture of Matthew, and Destiny

holding their baby, Alania. Nora hold the picture by her chest, and cry, and said, " please,

let Destiny, and Alania be alright."

* * *

><p>Nate, and Danielle was eating with James, and Starr. James, and Starr looking at Nate,<p>

and Danielle like something wrong. Starr said, " Um, you guys haven't touch your food,

what's wrong?" Danielle said, " nothing, why, you say that?" Starr said, " you shaking

while you trying to eat, seriously what's wrong?" before she can speak, the phone rang, it

was Mrs. Evans, and Danielle answer, and said, "hello." Mrs. Evans said, " Danielle."

Danielle said, " Mrs. Evans, hey, how it's going?" Mrs. Evans said, " Danielle, there

something I need to tell you." Danielle said, " what, what's wrong?" Mrs. Evans said, "

Danielle, Destiny and Alania are missing." Danielle said, " what?, Destiny, and Alania are missing?" Nate, James, and Starr was shock, and said, " what?, Destiny, and Alania

are missing?" Mrs. Evans said, " Matthew is going to save Destiny, and Alania, him,

Shun, and Bo. Danielle said, " don't worried, Mrs. Evans, me, and Nate will be over

there." she hung up. Starr said, Danielle, what's going on?" Nate said, " what's going on

with Des, and Alania?" Danielle said, " Des, and Alania are kidnapped." Nate said, "

Kidnapped, by who?" Danielle said, " you won't believe when I tell you." Nate said, "

tell me, who took Des, and Alania?" Danielle said, " your father, Eddie Ford, he's alive,

and kidnapped Des, and Alania." Nate said, " what?, it can't be, my father is dead,

Matthew killed my father." Danielle said, "well, your father fake his death, so, he can

Matthew pay to go Statesville prison, Now, since his plan didn't work, he must have find

out some how that Des is Matthew's girlfriend, the Alania is Matthew's baby. James said,

" So, it's true, our father is still alive?" Danielle said, " yes, Nate, we got to go over Des's

house, and check on Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Nate said, " ok, sorry guys, we have to go."

Starr said, " no, it's ok, you need to go and check on Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I hope Matthew

find Destiny soon." Danielle said, " I hope so, too, let's go, Nate." They left. Starr look

so nervous, and scared. James said, " Starr, what's wrong?" Starr said, " when I think of

Destiny, and Alania be kidnapped by Eddie Ford, I think of me, and Hope be kidnapped

by Elijah Clarke. James said, " hey, it's ok, you are ok, now, and Destiny, and Alania will

be ok, too, When Matthew finds them. Starr said, " I hope so, poor Destiny, she probably

scared now."

* * *

><p>It was nighttime, Destiny is still tied in a chair screaming for help, and Eddie Ford open<p>

the door, and slap Destiny in the face hard, and said, "did I say shut up, look, I'm just

using you and your daughter for now, when your silly boyfriend comes, I will kill him for

what he done to me." Destiny said, " you know what, you are crazy, you fake your death

just to get Matthew in trouble." Eddie Ford said, " that's true, you are very smart, but, it

will be all be over when I take care some business of your boyfriend, then, you, and your

daughter will live happily ever after." Destiny said, " you know what, you are sick."

Eddie Ford said, " I may be sick, but, but, I am a genius." Then, they heard a car door

shut. Eddie Ford said, " who the hell is this?" Destiny screamed, and said, "Help!"

Eddie Ford pull a gun on Destiny's head, and said, " if I tell you shut up, you shut up, got

it. Destiny cry, and said," please, don't shoot me, please." Then, Matthew, Bo, and Shun

kick the door open. Bo pull his gun, and said, " freeze, put your weapon down!" Eddie

Ford hold on to Destiny, and still had a gun on her head, and said, " I want the boy, me,

and Matthew got some business to discuss." Matthew said, " you can kill me, only, if you

let my girlfriend, and my daughter go." Destiny said, " Matthew, no." Matthew said, "

Des, it's ok, you, and Alania go. Destiny said, " I can't leave you, here." Matthew said, "

I'm ok, just go follow your brother, Shun, he will take you were your mom, and dad at."

Eddie Ford untie Destiny, Destiny grab the baby, she walk close to Matthew, and said, "

you don't have to do this?, I don't want you to die." Matthew said, " I'll be ok, trust me."

Destiny said, " I do trust you, what happened if you die?" Matthew said, " Then, You

know that I still love you in all my heart." Destiny said, " I love you, Matthew

said, " I love you, too, Des." Matthew and Destiny kiss. Then, Destiny said, " be careful."

Matthew said, " I will." Then, Destiny walk out with the baby, and follow Shun.

Matthew said, " Dad, I need you to go." Bo said, " what, son, it's too dangerous, he will

kill you." Matthew said, " don't worried, dad, I got this." Bo said, " ok, son, I trust you, bud. Then, Bo walks off. Eddie Ford said, " now it's just me, and you." Matthew said, " I

didn't say I was going to let you go easy, if you want to kill me, you have to fight for it."

Eddie Ford laughed, and pull a gun on Matthew said, " very funny, kid, say good-bye,

Matthew ran toward Eddie Ford, and Eddie Ford shot him in the arm.

Matthew fell down, and his arms start to bleed. Eddie Ford said, " now, say good bye,

Buchanan. Matthew made him trip, and Eddie Ford fell down, and him, and Matthew, and

Eddie was wrestling over a gun, and Eddie Got the gun, and Point the gun at Matthew,

and said, " now, you good-bye, Buchanan. Bo came in, and shot Eddie Ford five times, and he's

dead for good. Bo walk up to Matthew, and said, Matt, so, are you ok?" Matthew said, "

yeah, I'm fine." Bo said, " no you're not, your shot." Matthew said, " Dad, I'm fine." Bo

said, " no you're not, come on, let's go." He help Matthew, and walk outside.

Matthew, and Bo made it outside. Destiny gave her baby to Mrs. Evans, and ran to

Matthew, and hug him. Matthew said, " Ouch." Destiny said, " oh, sorry, I'm just glad

your ok." She saw were he got shot at, and said, " Oh my gosh, Matthew, you been shot."

Matthew said, " yeah, I'll be fine." Destiny said, " No, you're going to the hospital,

Buchanan! She walk with Matthew. Then, Danielle, and Nate ran toward Matthew, and

Destiny, and hug them. Danielle said, " Matthew, Des, I'm glad you guys ok." Matthew

said, " yeah, I'm glad, too, I'm just happy I found my girls." Destiny said, " oh, you made

me blush." Nate said, " Hey, Matt, look, I'm sorry about accused you from killing my

father." Matthew said, " it's ok." Nate said, " can we start over, and be friends?"

Matthew said," sure." They gave each other hand shake. Danielle said, " I'm glad you

guys are friends, let's go to get something to eat, together." Matthew said, " no, me, Destiny got plans over her house with Alania." Danielle said, " oh, me, and Nate about to

leave, bye." They left. Destiny said, " so, what you want to do?" Matthew said," to spend

time with my girlfriend, and my daughter, let's go."


	2. Destiny's sister

It was a Saturday afternoon, Matthew was talking to Nate in the classroom. Nate said, " hey,

Matt, how you, and Destiny doing, other than when Destiny was kidnapped by my dad?"

Matthew said, " we are doing good, me, and Destiny are working on our relationship, and take

care of our daughter, Alania." Nate said, " that's good, I'm glad Destiny, and Alania are ok, if t

hey weren't, I would never forgive myself." Matthew said," it's ok, bro, it wasn't your fault."

Nate said, " I know, it's just my dad, he almost kill you, and I blame you for killing my father."

Matthew said, " were friends, no matter what happens, we are still friends." Then, this mixed

girl walks up in front of Matthew, and Nate, and said, Hello, you must be Matthew."

Matthew said, yeah, and who are you?" the girl said," I'm Essence Evans, I'm Destiny's sister."

Matthew, and Nate look at each other, and Matthew said," what, Destiny has a sister?" Essence

said," of course Destiny has a sister, did she ever tell you?"

Then, Destiny walk up with Danielle, and said, "No I haven't." Matthew look at Destiny, and said, " Des, hey baby, how is Alania doing?" Destiny said, " she doing fine." Matthew said, " you didn't tell me you have a sister." Destiny said, "I wasn't, till now." Matthew said, " why, you didn't you tell me about your sister?" Destiny said, " Because, she thinks she all that, get whatever she wants, and always making pass at my boyfriend, well, Darren." Essence said, " Oh, Destiny, you still won't let go of the past." Destiny said, " cause you always get what you want, like your spoil ass mother, Tina!" Danielle was shock, and said, " wait, Tina Lord is your mom?" Essence said, " yes she is, and you, Destiny are the last person who need to talk about other people mother, at least my mother My mother isn't dead." Destiny got mad, and slap Essence in the face hard. Danielle, Matthew, and Nate was shock, and they broke up the fight. Essence fix her long brown hair, and said, " how dare you slap me in the face." Destiny said, " how dare you for talking about my mother!" Essence said, " well, you start it, you was talking about my mother first." Destiny said, " well, you two years older than me, and you know my mom is dead." Essence said, " so, you shouldn't talk about my mother." Destiny was going to attack Essence, and Matthew hold on to Destiny, and said, " Des, Des, calm down, let's go in the hallway." They went in the hallway.

Danielle walk up to Essence, and said, " so, your Tina's bratty daughter?" Essence said, " I'm not a brat!, well, sometimes, what's your point?" Danielle said, " my problem is you are just like your mother, spoil, brat, and thinks she all that." Essence put her hands on her hips, and said, " who are you, anyway?" Danielle said, " I'm Danielle, I'm your cousin." Essence laugh, and said, " girl, we are not related." Danielle said, " I'm Todd Manning's daughter, your mom, and my dad are brother, and sister, Essence, we are cousin." Essence said, " it can't be, the only daughter Uncle Todd have is Starr." Danielle said, " and me, he had two daughter, I'm really his daughter, you have to believe me?" Essence said, " well, you do favor Starr a bit, but, I believe you, I'm glad I get to meet you, Danielle said, " thanks, so, what's the problem between you, and Destiny?" Nate said, " yeah, both of you have bad history together, what's the problem?" Essence said, " and who are you?" Nate said, " my name is Nate Salinger." Essence said, " you have two brothers, one use to date Langston, broke her heart, and now, with Jessica, and your other brother is dating Starr." Danielle said, " yeah, how did you know?" Essence said, " Starr told me, she tell me everything, we are cousin, duh." Danielle said, " right, so, why you, and Destiny keep fighting each other?" Essence said, " sometimes I'm jealous of her, cause she has friends who care about her, I don't have that, people wants to be friends with me cause I'm rich, not for who I am, don't get me wrong, I love my sister, Destiny, I wish I can make it up to her." Danielle had an idea, and said, " maybe you can, come on." Danielle grab Essence's hand. Essence said, " where are you taking me?" Danielle said, " you'll see, let's go, Nate." So, they left the room.

* * *

><p>Matthew took Destiny home. Destiny look at Matthew, and said, " thanks for taking me home." Matthew smiled, and said, " anytime, you know that I always be there for you, Des." Destiny smiled, and said, " I know." Matthew said, " so, what's the problem between you, and your sister?" Destiny took a deep breath, and said, " me, and Essence was never that close." Matthew said," Why?, she's your sister." Destiny said, " I know, but, me, and Essence are different." Matthew said, " what do you mean?, Des." Destiny said, " you know, she's rich, and I'm just a normal teen mother." Matthew said, " Des, there a lot of things of good things of you, your smart, talented, always got my back, you're an awesome mother, and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I'm glad I have you as my girlfriend, so, give your sister a chance, I'm sure you two will give along." Destiny look at him, and said, " you think so?" Matthew smiled, and said, " I know so, I just can't stand both of you fighting each other, especially, my wonderful girlfriend in the world." Destiny smiled, and said, " stop that, I'm blushing, I wish Essence give me one more chance." Then, Danielle, and Nate walk in. Danielle said, " I think someone wants to apologize." Then, Essence walks in, and said, " Des, look I'm so sorry what I say about your mother." Destiny said, " It's ok, look It's my fault, you was trying to be nice to me, and be the big sister, I was being a brat, I was so jealous of you of you being rich, and I'm sorry I was talking about your mother, can we start over, and sisters again?" Essence smiled, and said, " Des, we are sisters, and I forgive you too." They smiled, and hug each other. Matthew walk between them, and said, " hey, can I join in.?" Essence and Destiny look at each other, and said, " sure." Danielle said, " we should celebrate." Essence smile at Danielle, and said, " you know what, that's a good idea, Danielle." Nate yelled, and said, " party at James's house!" Everybody left, except for Matthew, and Destiny.<p>

Destiny was staring at Matthew. Matthew look at her, and said," what?, there something on my face or something?" Destiny smiled, and said, " no, I'm just so lucky to have you, Matthew, you brought me, and my sister back together again." Matthew smiled, and said, " it was nothing, I just can't stand of you be so angry at your sister, I care about you, Des, I love you." Destiny smiled, and said, " I love you, too, you are the best boyfriend, and greatest dad I've ever had, I guess my Dad was right about you, you are the one for me." Matthew hold on to Destiny, and said, " My grandpa Asa pick the right girl for me." Matthew and Destiny share a kiss. Destiny smiled, and said, " I got to get Alania, I'll be right back." Matthew look at the picture of him, and Destiny holding Alania for Valentine's day. He look up in the air, and said, " Thank you, Grandpa Asa." Destiny came back holding Alania, and said, " who you talking to?" Matthew said, " nothing, look at my beautiful sunshine." Destiny said, " she keep saying where Daddy at, so, I guess she wants her dad." Matthew said, " well, Dad's here, come here, Alania Buchanan." Matthew hold Alania, ask Destiny is she ready? Destiny said, " yeah, I got everything." Matthew said, " ok, let's go." Matthew open the door for Destiny, and close the door behind.


End file.
